Warrior
by Kimi-Noa
Summary: Run. Hide. Fight. Repeat. That has been the cycle for years until they were found by something in dire need of their help. Humanity. LevLu. May turn M. [ ON HOLD UNTIL THE DRAGON & THE SLAYER IS COMPLETED]


" _ **Whatever you are physically...male or female, strong or weak, ill or healthy-all those things matter less than what your heart contains. If you have the soul of a warrior, you are a warrior. All those other things, they are the glass that contains the lamp, but you are the light inside."**_

― _**Cassandra Clare**_

* * *

"Feel pain…"

"Observe pain…"

"Accept pain…"

"Know pain…"

"Why…we're all looking for… the same…happiness and yet…Why do we kill each other?" The blonde woman said to the man rambling before her as she held a precious bundle of blankets close to her bleeding body. An infant's cry could be heard from that bundle.

" _Ma..."_

"Out of love sacrifice is born, hate is born! And we're able to know pain."

"I knew… pain from before… and I know…it now…but I will…always fight…!"

"Why do you fight when you know that you'll die? If you want to get rid of evil, you can't use justice. It's something worse than evil… Pure evil!"

"Someone who's afraid of losing things…can never change a thing!"

"Why?! Why are you able to fight!?"

"I have no choice… It's a cruel world out there…I will continue to…fight and hope…for a better tomorrow."

"Don't you realized, there is no hope in this world?!" The man back handed across her face and grabbed her by her blonde hair, staring her dead in the eyes. Warm brown eyes met piercing blue.

"I...I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

"… _Ma…ma…"_

"I knew you would. Without hate the world can't go on. Without rage you can't get your revenge. Your dying, Heartphilia. How can you get revenge then, huh?" He sneered.

"For what…Revenge…for what?" Her body leaned against a large tree, she looked up, blood dripped down her forehead. The blonde's cheek was bruised, lip was split and she was fairly certain a rib or two were broken, fractured at least. The pain was almost as bad as giving birth, but she survived that. She and her child both did.

"Can you feel it? Your guild's magical pressure? Your lover's?"

"… _ma…."_

She stared up at the man before her, one eye swollen shut, the other set into a glare. Was he threatening their safety? No, she closed her eye(s) and concentrated. She focused so hard to feel something, anything. Their magical energy, where was it? The blonde ignored her own and her assailant's, all she needed to feel were those unique magical auras, that's all she needed.

She looked for the unbreakable and fierce presence of Erza, the fiery and energetic of Natsu, the cold frigidness of Gray. The steel cold aura of Gajeel, the warm friendliness of Levy, the soft gentleness of Wendy, the dark motherly aura of Mira-Jane, even the burning light of Laxus. But most of all she needed to find the father of her child, her love. She needed to fell the icy dark aura that always had that warm and kind side for her. But no, she felt nothing outside this forest, she felt no magical energy that she knew or was even acquainted with.

"So do you feel it? Ha, of course not! I killed all of them, all except you and your brat!"

He couldn't! He couldn't have! They were all strong capable mages who were even stronger together. There were five other Dragon Slayers there! There's no possible way he was that's strong. No one is capable of doing that.

" _Ma….!"_

"Oh, I did, blondie!" He looked down at her, tears visibly shone in her brown eyes, the moon reflected them perfectly, enough to see every emotion that she was feeling. Greif, anger, sadness, guilt, hopeless and determination.

"I…will…I will get revenge…for all…of them…" She whispered.

"Oh, are you forgetting the fact that you are dying. Such a shame," He bent down to her level, staring at the beauty before him as she turned her head away. Not daring to look him in those cold eyes.

"…look at me." She wouldn't –no, she couldn't.

"Look at me!-" Everything froze in its place. Her body, his words, the cries for comfort. All pierced by a small voice crashing through the chaos.

* * *

"Mama!" Her golden brown orbs flashed open, arms outreached above pulling in a fragile body into her own. A gasp filled her ears as she let out a sigh.

This was how her day began. A nightmare of the past leading her to cold sweats and to embrace the young figure who called out to their mother.

"Yes, baby." A head of dirty blonde hair pushed against and away, all to catch a breath of air.

"Mama said to wake up early today but Mama almos' forgot to wake up. So Nikko waite' but Nikko wante' to go and it was gettin' late." The called began to rant, red eyes gleaming with the innocence that comes with youth.

She loved that sparkle in his eyes and she couldn't help but to chuckle as his excitement.

"Oh!" At his sudden outburst, the mother quirked a furrowed brow.

"Yes?"

"You're not allowe' to call Nikko 'baby' anymore! Remember?" Pale cheeks puffed into a pout. If she weren't used to it by now she would have squealed at the sheer adorableness.

"Yes, yes, your Highness." She gave up in mock surrender, placing the child back on the ground while she moved around their small home.

The mother began to prepare for the small journey, checking hidden spaces for supplies and making a mental not of what they needed to get on this errand. She took in account how long she wanted the next supply to last for and how much money she had left to spare. Which by the way was a long time with not enough money.

* * *

She breathes in, taking the chance to lay low in the vast plains with spurts of tall grass here and there. Warm but sharp golden brown irises scanned over everything and everything, laying out a plan. And she breathed out.

She was far enough away from the walls not to be seen by trained eyes, but close enough to see bits and pieces of the ever present walls.

"Nikko," He looked up at his mother, trying to copy the serious expression he knew she had.

"Mama?" Red eyes met brown ones, she almost melted right there. He looked so much like his father.

A tender smile found its way to her lips as she bent down. Her hand cupped his pale cheeks, a thumb stroking his skin.

"Be brave…" The blonde woman quickly picked up the boy, flinging his light grey hood over his dirty blonde locks, like she did to herself.

Brown eyes did one last check over before running, sticking close to whatever trees were in close vicinity. Hoping, that's what she was raised to do and she never _ever_ stopped. So she hoped that they would make it to the wall safely.

Stopping at one of the few trees in the somewhat flat area, she took a breath. Noticing that they were less than half way there, a strained smile was placed on her gentle features.

That was until she felt a pressure in her gut, one she hated with every fiber of her being.

A creaking sound processed in her mind, small hairs all over her body stood on end, warning her of what she feared. She didn't turn around to confirm her suspicions, she bolted.

"N…Nikko…status…!" The mother whispered into her child's ear in between breaths. Looking over her shoulder, he whisper-shouted back.

"Three big one'…they smas' our tree, Mama!" His voice ended in a whine at the loss of the tree. The mother would have sweat dropped if she had the time, but sadly, she doesn't.

This wasn't the plan! If they continued like this, sure enough a guard or two would notice three large titans chasing two small figures. And she didn't need that weighing her down.

What to do, what to do.

Plus her back up wasn't here to take her inside or help her with Dum, Dumb and Dumber.

She was trapped.

.

..

…

"Shit."

* * *

 **So this for the guests who asked me to create a Levi and Lucy story. I haven't completely thought of the plot and I am still mainly focusing on The Dragon & the Slayer but here's something.**

* * *

" _ **To be heroic is to be courageous enough to die for something; to be inspirational is to be crazy enough to live a little."**_

― _**Criss Jami**_


End file.
